List of programs broadcast by RPN
This is a list of programs currently, and soon to be broadcast by Radio Philippines Network broadcasts a variety of programming through its VHF terrestrial television station RPN-9 Manila. Most of the network's programs are produced at the network's studio which is located at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, Philippines. These station-produced local programs include news and current affairs, drama, sitcom, entertainment news and talk shows, game shows, educational shows, sports, reality and variety shows. Some of the foreign programs in the US on this station are from American TV networks The CW, NBC, CBS and FOX, Mexican telenovelas, asianovelas from Korea and Taiwan and anime. The company also broadcast in different channels that also have specialized programs aimed at different audiences. From time to time, these channels of RPN produce and broadcast television specials such as regional festivals, concerts, cultural events, and sports events. For previously aired defunct shows of this network, see List of shows previously aired by Radio Philippines Network. Currently broadcast by RPN 'News' * RadyoBisyon (2013-present, simulcast on PTV, IBC and Radyo ng Bayan) * Arangkada Balita (1999-2006, 2011-present, simulcast on DZKB Radyo Ronda) ** Arangkada Balita Weekend (2000-2006, 2011-present) * NewsWatch (1970-present) ** NewsWatch sa Umaga (1990-1994, 2014-present) ** NewsWatch sa Tanghali (1990-1999, 2014-present) * RPN News Break (1994-present) 'Public affairs' * Biyaheng Langit (2000-2007, 2013-present) *''Dee's Day'' (2003-2007, 2013-present) * Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo! (1997-2006, 2013-present) * Kasangga Mo Ang Langit (1998-2007, 2013-present) * RJ Pek TV (2014-present) * Serbisyo All Access (2014-present) * Tell The People (1983-1997, 2013-present) 'Drama anthology' * Lovingly Yours, Nora (2014-present) 'Game shows' * Game Ka, Milyonaryo (2013-present) * The Price is Right (2013-present) 'Comedy' * Juan en Sol (2015-present) * Kemis: The Bayani Show (2013-present) Reality shows * Miguel Sarne Show (2014-present) * Boses Tinig Pinoy (2013-present, simulcast on DZKB Radyo Ronda) 'Variety shows' * Superstar (1970-1989, 2013-present) 'Educational' * Eskwela ng Bayan (2002-2004, 2013-present) ** Karen's World ** Solved ** Why? ** Alikabok * Batibot (1984-1991, 1994-1995, 2014-present) * Penpen de Sarapen (1987-2001, 2007-2008, 2013-present) 'Showbiz talk shows' * Actually, Yun Na! Meganon (2014-present) 'Infotainment' * Daza's Kitchen (2013-present) 'Sports' 'Basketball' * KBL on RPN (2013-present) * MBA on RPN (2013-present) * UAAP Season 78 Men's Basketball (1989-1994, 2013–present) 'Football' *''UAAP Season 78 Men's Football'' (1989-1994, 2013-present) Boxing * Pacquiao Flashback (2010-2011, 2013-2014, 2015-present) *''In This Corner'' (2003-2007, 2015-present) 'Billiards' *''World Cup of Pool'' (2013-present) 'Volleyball' *''UAAP Season 78 Men's and Women's Volleyball'' (2013-present) 'MMA' *''ONE Fighting Championship'' (March 22, 2015-present, also broadcast on Fox Sports Asia) 'TV Shopping' * EZ Buy (2015-present) * TV Shop Philippines (2015-present, also broadcast on BEAM Channel 31, IBC, ZTV 33, Telenovela Channel, Living Asia Channel, PTV and Cignal Channel 21) * Shop TV (2005-present, also broadcast on Basketball TV, Solar Sports, Shop TV, Jack TV and 2nd Avenue) 'Religious' *''Oras ng Katotohanan'' (2000-2001, 2010-present, also broadcast on GNN) * Shalom (1987-2008, 2013-present) * Sharing in the City (1979-2007, 2013-present) * Sudnay TV Mass (1986-present) 'Movie blocks and specials' * Bong Revilla Cinema sa RPN (2014-present) * Sunday's Big Event (1989-2007, 2013-present) ** Teen Choice Awards 2013 (2013-present) ** Grammy Awards (2013-preent) ** Emmy Awards TV Special (1990-present) ** Academy Awards (1960-2007, 2013-present) ** American Music Awards (2010, 2013-present) ** Miss Universe (1969-1975; 1990-1993, 1996-1997, 1999-present, together with ABS-CBN and IBC) ** Mutya ng Pilipinas (1968-1990, 1993-present) 'Animation (under the RPN Kids banner)' 'Daytime' * Barney & Friends (1998-2005, 2014-present) * The Simpsons (1990-1999, 2013-present) * Bear in the Big Blue House (2014-present) Weekends * Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot (2014-present) * Kid vs. Kat (2014-present) * Sesame Street (2014-present) * Dragon Ball Z Kai (2014-present) * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures (2014-present) * Pokémon: XY (2014-present) 'U.S. TV Series (under the #1stonPHTV banner)' * The Killing (2015-present) *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (2008-2011, 2016-present) * American Idol (2012-present, also broadcast on ETC and STAR World Philippines) *''Just for Laughs: Gags'' (2007-2008, 2015-present) *''NCIS: New Orleans'' (2015-present, also broadcast on Fox) 'Telenovelas (under the Kasamang Telenovela banner)' * Passion (2016-present, produced by Televisa) * Timeless Love (2015-present, produced by Televisa) Regional programs 'Luzon' Northern Luzon (RPN Channel 12 Baguio) * Arangkada Balita Amianan * Boses Tinig Pinoy 'Visayas' Panay (RPN Channel 4 Iloilo) * Arangkada Balita Ilonggo * Boses Tinig Pinoy Negros (RPN Channel 8 Bacolod) * Arangkada Balita Negros * Boses Tinig Pinoy Central Visayas (RPN Channel 9 Cebu and Channel 8 Dumaguete) * Arangkada Balita Bisaya * Boses Tinig Pinoy 'Mindanao' Chavacano (RPN Channel 5 Zamboanga) * Arangkada Balita Chavacano * Noche de Ronda (simulcast over DXXX Radyo Ronda 1008) * Zamboanga Tiempo Ya (simulcast over DXXX Radyo Ronda 1008) * Boses Tinig Pinoy Northern Mindanao (RPN Channel 5 Cagayan de Oro) * Arangkada Balita Northern Mindanao * Boses Tinig Pinoy Southern Mindanao (RPN Channel 9 Davao) * Arangkada Balita Davaoeno * Boses Tinig Pinoy Socsksargen (RPN Channel 7 General Santos) * Arangkada Balita Socsksargen * Boses Tinig Pinoy Upcoming programs 'U.S. TV series' * The X-Files (season 10) (2016) See also * Old RPN-9 Sked on Octeber 1999 * About RPN * RPN-9 Program Schedule * Rafael Russel on hosting shows in competing networks * Kasama fans happy with BOSES Tinig P Noy ratings * Muling Pagmamahal: Newest drama series of RPN * Showdown of duets and trios * Quarterfinals for Ilocos' Tinig Pinoy singing contest set Nov. 24 * RPN launches new shows * German Moreno gives support to Tieng's new business venture * German Moreno's Christmas with a Kasamas * RPN-DXXX launches new programs * Carolinians top DyKC singing competition * Event: RPN Launches ‘BosesTinig Pinoy Do it in Acapela’ * DTH station buys terrestrial TV station * It has never been this big in RPN * New blockbusters from RPN on Philippine TV primetime * Love, romance on RPN's Kasamang Telenovela * Is RPN-9 Destined to Return? * The Kasama Network turns into 9TV * RPN-9 renamed as 9TV * 9TV Network Opening Video - Kasama Ako, Basta't 9TV Ako! * 9TV launches LIVE Caravan * 9TV Premires Two Local Primetime Series on August 25 * Batibot returns on 9TV * The Return of RPN 9, Under New Management * Radio Philippines Network * Solar Sports * List of Philippine television shows * List of shows previously aired by Radio Philippines Network * Solar Entertainment Corporation * Solar Television Network References External links * RPN 9 at Telebisyon.net Category:Radio Philippines Network Category:Solar Entertainment Corporation Radio Philippines Network Category:Philippine television-related lists Category:9TV shows Category:List of philippine media Category:Metro Manila television